Back in Your Arms
by Vera-Sabe
Summary: Briseis is stricken with grief because of the death of Achilles. She does her best to continue and to live on if only for him. However, she finds that she simply cannot live without him.


**_Title: _**Back in Your Arms

**_Author: _**Vera-Sabe

**_Pairing: _**Achilles/Briseis

**_Genre: _**Romance/Spiritual

**_Rating: _**PG

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own anything _except_ for this wonderful plot. Director Wolfgang Petterson with Warner Brother's studios own the movie **Troy** while Homer owns the book titled _"The Iliad_._" _Again, I don't own anything because _if_ I _did_ which I _don't_, then I'd be filthy stinking rich by now, but I'm not. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**_Warning: _**This is my first Achilles/Briseis One-shot and all I have to say is that I did my best to keep them in character. However, if you don't have anything nice to write after you have finished reading my story, then kindly go away please.

Keep in mind that flames will _be_ laughed at and will _only_ serve to increase my amusement. Although, I do accept constructive criticism because I know that it will help me out in the long run. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy; happy reading everyone.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Again, this is my first Briseis/Achilles One-shot. This plot is from my own imagination and creation _except_ for any dialogue that I'm going to use from the movie, so I would like to make it clear to everyone that I am _not_ plagiarizing anyone else's work.

This is also _slightly_ an **_alternate universe_** story, but it **_is_** compatible with the movie. Yet again, the dialogue from the movie is _not_ my own. It belongs to the director, producers, and screenwriters of the movie.

* * *

**_Summary: _**Briseis is stricken with grief because of the death of Achilles. She does her best to continue and to live on if only for him. However, she finds that she simply _cannot_ live without him.

* * *

_**Back in Your Arms**_

* * *

I do not know what to do. Everything has dramatically changed. The life and world that I once knew, lived, and loved, has ended. My beloved city, my beloved _home_ has been destroyed. Many people that I once interacted with and loved have died including…_him_.

I can never forget what happened. I believe that no one could _ever_ forget what happened. And now I feel sad, miserable, hurt, angry, but most of all I feel empty like my life is not worth living anymore. It is sad but it is the truth. For you see my beloved, my dear sweet love, my _soul mate_ has passed away from this world; he is no longer here…with me.

I have traveled with my cousins for many days and months now…sometimes it seems like it has been years. We have journeyed from town to town only stopping to replenish our resources in food, clothing, and other things. I could care little to be completely honest. Sometimes I wonder why I even bothered to escape that day. And sometimes I think that I should have remained there even though I would have probably become a slave girl or worse…been killed. But then I remember that I did not leave for anybody else or for myself. I left for _only_ him, for _only_ my beloved Achilles.

I walk on aimlessly during the day without any feeling throughout my whole body as if I did not even have a soul to begin with. I feel drained, empty, hollow, and incomplete. To me, this world I live in now has no meaning, no purpose anymore whatsoever. But I feel so much more than this. It is difficult to express what I feel and put it into words. Words can never fully describe my experiences, my sadness, and my heartache.

During the night I lie down and stare into the darkness of the wilderness. I stare at the trees, at the light of the slivery moon, at the bright shinning stars, and my thoughts are _always_ of him. I always reminisce about the moments and words we shared. I always reminisce about…about the love we shared and how it all came to a tragic end. And always…always I shed many, many tears-tears of sadness, pain, and longing…and tears of him. Most of the time, I even cry myself to sleep.

I cannot help it. He is not with me anymore, and it pains me so much. It pains me so much because I long for him, for his touch, for his kindness and gentleness, for-for his beautiful face, and for his strong, beautiful voice. But I can no longer have him because he died and left me all alone. He died and it is so unfair.

Paris still has Helen. Andromache lost Hector, but she still has little Astyanax to live for and to take care of. But whom do I have? No one. Oh, yes, I have them, but it is not the same as having a lover, a husband. Andromache still has to live because her baby needs her. Paris and Helen need and have each other. However, I need someone also but I do not want someone else. The only one that I want, that I need, that ever understood me and completed me was Achilles. No one could ever take his place and no one ever will.

I have forgiven Paris for killing him. It took me quite a long time to forgive him but eventually I did. I realized that he…he needed to do it, but it still breaks my heart every time my thoughts drift towards the painful memory. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Paris got there late or if he never got there at all. And sometimes I think that I should have stepped in front of Achilles so that the arrow would have hit me instead of him. And sometimes I wonder if that action would have made any difference at all and would have made it possible for Achilles and me to have a life together.

But it is all in my mind because there is nothing, nothing that can be done anymore. It is far too late, far too late. The actions and deeds have been done and they can never be altered. Achilles must have known this because the expression on his face told me everything. He was not upset that Paris-that Paris had killed him. In fact he forgave Paris right at that moment in time.

I did not want to leave-leave him. I told him so, I told him no and shook my head. But he told me to go and I did. Paris told me to come but I _only _left because Achilles told me so. Achilles knew that he would die then, that there was nothing that anybody was able to do for him. He knew that is why he told me to leave but we shared something I will never forget. We shared the most passionate and gentle kiss that I had never before had and never will have ever again. I knew then that he would go and never come back. And it broke my heart into millions of tiny pieces that can never be put back together.

I know that I need to continue on with my life because Achilles would have wanted me to and because I simply need to. But the complete truth is, not that it is because I do not _want_ to, that I _cannot_. I simply cannot live anymore. My heart and soul are not in agreement with it. I am like an empty vessel, an empty shell. I wander aimlessly for many miles without any care in the world or about the world. I simply _cannot _continue to live without him.

I know that he would want me to live, but I could not. Not without him. He completes me. He is my other half, my soul mate, my lover, and my best friend. Now that he is gone my life means nothing. I cannot be a priestess anymore because Troy is destroyed. If Achilles would have lived I would have sacrificed that to be with him regardless. Besides, I do not want to be one any longer because my heart is not in it. And I do not want any other man.

I know that I am being arrogant and selfish, but it is the truth. I cannot be with a man that I do not love, that I do not care for, and that I will eventually come to despise and probably hate. I cannot put any man through the pain and torture of unrequited love. It will not be fair to him. And it will not be fair to me because I am in love with Achilles; I only love him. He is my everything and the only man who was ever able to make me think and feel this way.

My thoughts were interrupted when Paris exclaimed, "Briseis here eat."

I looked at him and shook my head, "No, thank you, cousin."

"You need to eat something if only to keep your strength," he said encouragingly.

"Perhaps in a little while," I smiled a little wearily at him. Then I stood and left to go lean onto a nearby tree with my arms crossed over my chest.

I could hear them talking, but I did not understand what they were saying because I was not near enough to hear their words. However, it sounded to me like Andromache was quite upset with him and I knew why.

I took a deep breath to keep myself from crying, but it was a very difficult task to accomplish at that moment. I tried to contain my tears but Paris' words cut through my heart like a sword cut deep across the chest.

Achilles had said the exact same words to me when I was in his tent after he had rescued me from quite a few soldiers that were tossing me back and forth to one another.

After a few moments of me being quite difficult he had said, _"Here eat."_

He had extended his arm that was holding a plate of food toward me. He had been so kind and generous towards me at that moment but I had been so despicable. I would give anything now to have behaved more kind to him-more _caring_.

I closed my eyes because I could not hold them anymore, so I let go. Tears came and they ran down my face. I did nothing to stop them. I simply let them come. I felt Andromache coming to stand in front of me and soon I found her arms going around me, embracing me. I put my arms around her and sobbed uncontrollably in her shoulder.

"Oh: my dear girl. Oh, my dear. It is all right. Hush, hush now," she said soothingly and comfortingly.

She even rubbed one of her hands in a circular motion around my back. I remember that my mother did the same to me when I was a little girl and in pain because of one situation or another.

Even though Andromache is my cousin by marriage, she feels more like a sister and mother to me than simply my cousin. We have become closer now than ever before and throughout the days that we have journeyed in the wilderness and away from Troy.

I shook my head, "No, it is not all right."

I stepped out of her arms and slid down to sit on the ground with my back against the tree. Andromache sat next to me and looked at me.

"I cannot live anymore, Andromache." I simply stated.

"Of course, you can-" she began but I interjected.

"No, I cannot. Life is nothing to me. It has no meaning, no purpose. That and everything died when Achilles died. I love him, Andromache. I love him the way you love Hector. My heart is not in me because he has it, but he is dead and soon I will be as well. He stole my heart the moment he looked at me and asked me my name. He stole my heart from the beginning.

He is the only one for me. The only one who completely understood me and loved me like no other loved me. He is the only one I will ever truly love and there is no other. There _can_ be no other _only_ him. I know that my time is very short on this earth in this life. My life force is draining from me each and every day. I _will_ die of heartbreak and heartache, I know that but I am not afraid of death or of dying." I explained to her.

"I know, Briseis. I know exactlyhow you are feeling. I feel the same about Hector. I want to die at this moment. I wanted to die the moment Achilles killed him. And, oh how I forced myself to forgive Achilles if only for my baby's sake, and for your sake; andI am grateful that I did.

Astyanax needs me and I have to be strong for him, so that I can raise him to know who his father was. But you are different and I understand this. You will see him again, Briseis, like I will see…like I will see, Hector again. But know this: You will be missed. You _will_ be missed and I love you my cousin, my _sister_." Andromache said all of this to me rather tearfully and emotionally. Then we suddenly and completely embraced each other very tightly.

"I knew that you would understand. You always do and I am so grateful to you for that. I will miss you as well my cousin, my _sister_. And I love you, Andromache," I remarked.

Then we stood and Andromache asked, "Are you sure you are all right, Briseis?"

I nodded, "Yes, I am all right now and it is all thanks to you, Andromache."

She smiled, "I am glad. Come. Let us return to camp."

I shook my head, "No. I would like to sit and admire the stars and the moon for a while. I shall join you in a moment."

Andromache nodded in understanding, but said with concern, "Do you want me to stay…?"

"Oh: no, no. You go on. Astyanax needs you," I smiled.

"All right…Yes, I suspect that he is giving Helen a difficult time…Well, Paris more than Helen," Andromache said with a little chuckle. I grinned and chuckled also. Then soon I was alone yet again.

I sat against the tree once more and looked up at the blue-black night sky, at the bright moon, and the sparkling stars. I thought of Achilles and of what Andromache recently told me. She had told me that I would see Achilles again and deep in my heart I knew that I would also.

I also felt that this would be my last night here on this earth. I suspected the reason why. It was because my heart could not live without him…_I_ could not live without him. My heart needed to stop grieving…_I_ needed to stop grieving. I needed to return to him and tonight would be the night. I did not fear death but I did fear of what the next life would bring; hopefully many good and beautiful things.

I lingered a while longer simply admiring the stars, the moon, and the nature all around me. Then I slowly stood and returned back to camp. I went to my bedroll and quietly laid down on it. I looked to my left and saw that Andromache was holding Astyanax; both were sleeping. I turned to my right and saw that Paris and Helen were sleeping peacefully with their arms securely around each other.

I quickly turned my head away and closed my eyes tightly. Tears were threatening to fall down my face again. _'Oh, please let my pain; go away. I do not want to suffer any more heartache. Please take me now. I cannot stay here any longer. Please…please let my suffering end.' _I thought and whispered in my mind. The tears suddenly and quickly flowed down upon my face. I turned on my left side and cried uncontrollably and as silently as I possibly could.

It was quite a long time before I finally closed my eyes and drifted into a surprisingly peaceful slumber. And when I did, I suddenly felt that everything would be all right and I felt a sense of calm being draped all over me. I felt a deep sense of peace that I have not felt for in a very, very long time. I felt it take over my whole body and soul. All my sadness, fears, emptiness, and tears were washed away. I was simply at peace once more.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and when I did I was engulfed in a bright and pure white light. I blinked my eyes many times and the brightness of the light was still engulfing and surrounding me. I slowly walked towards it. My eyes quickly became adjusted to the pure whiteness of it as I walked deeper and deeper into it.

Soon the whiteness began to fade and I slowly came to a halt. After the last of the light disappeared, I saw that I stood in the middle of a beautiful wide forest. The grass, bushes, and trees were rich in the colors of green and brown. The sun was shinning so brightly and majestically that it took my breath away. The sky also left me speechless, such a beautiful and deep light blue color.

Then I saw that many men and women were walking all around this beautiful place, all dressed in pure white and gold flowing dresses and robes. They were all beautifully and physically groomed as well. Then I noticed two people standing in front of me and I was surprised to see who they were.

"Briseis, cousin, welcome. It is wonderful to see you. I have missed you," Hector exclaimed and smiled at me. He quickly came to me and embraced me. I returned the gesture and embraced him tightly.

"I have missed you as well, cousin and it is so good to see _you_," I replied.

We ended the embrace and he said, "Come. My father also wants to greet you. He has missed you also."

We went to where my uncle, Priam, stood only a few feet away. When he saw me, he smiled as widely as ever.

"Briseis: my dear sweet girl. Oh, let me embrace you my wonderful niece," he exclaimed joyously.

He took me in his arms and tightly hugged me to him. I eagerly returned the embrace and smiled into his shoulder. "It is so wonderful to see and be with you once again. I have missed you so much and having you here with me is very comforting and it makes me feel at peace."

We parted and my uncle took me by the shoulders and said lovingly, "You will always be at peace with me and with Hector, dear niece. We love you and we will always take care of you, my sweet Briseis. Now come, let me look at how more beautiful you have grown."

My uncle smiled and nodded his approval then turned to look at Hector. Hector also nodded in agreement and smiled, "She has grown more beautiful with each new passing day, father. No woman can match her beauty." Then he winked at me and I smirked playfully at him.

To Hector he said, "Nor her intelligence and stubbornness, my dear boy. You must not forget those so easily, my son."

To me he exclaimed, "Now, my dear. Go to the other who waits for you."

"To: the other?"

My uncle turned and gestured to the man that I loved with all my heart, mind, might, strength, body, and soul. I looked at him and he and I locked eyes with each other. "Achilles," I whispered.

My uncle smiled and gave a small nod. "Go, my child." I looked from my uncle to Hector who smiled at me and nodded in agreement.

"Go to him, my dear," my uncle said happily and I smiled at the both of them. I turned and rushed to my beloved.

* * *

I ran to him and I embraced him with all the power that I possessed. He was surely caught off guard, but he recovered quickly and returned my embrace with his own. I closed my eyes and smiled, reveling in the feel of his strong and gentle arms being around me once more.

"Briseis," he breathed tenderly into my ear, sending shivers down my back. He pulled his head back a little to look at me, but still having his arms tightly around me. He touched his forehead on mine and locked eyes with me. "I have missed you. It is good to have you back in my arms."

I smiled, "I have missed you so. It is good to _be_ back in your arms."

He smirked playfully, "It is, is it not?"

I shook my head, smirking as well, "Yes, it is. Oh, how I-"

Achilles lips being pressed ever so lightly on mine silenced me. I returned his kiss by pressing my lips more fully but gently onto his. He placed a hand on my cheek and pulled me closer to him. Soon the kiss became more deep and passionate. He gently nibbled on my bottom lip while his tongue was silently probing my teeth for entrance. I compiled and soon his tongue was slowly and expertly massaging my own. I massaged his tongue timidly but determinedly in return and soon we were locked in a dance of passion and love.

Finally, we both ended the kiss and breathed the fresh air once more. We were both breathing heavily. My heart was beating rapidly and I felt so complete. The kiss we just shared was full of passion, but also full of tenderness and love.

Before he died Achilles kissed me in the same manner. Then he told me that I was the one that brought him peace throughout a whole lifetime of war. He did not say love, but I knew that he meant it then.

I breathed in and exhaled out slowly. I looked at him and then I decided to tell him vocally exactly how I felt about him.

"Achilles, I love you. I always have from the moment I first met you," I told him in a timid but brave voice.

"I got the distinct impression that when we first met, you despised and hated me," he said amusingly, pulling me back into his arms.

"Oh, no; on the contrary it really was and is true love. I did not want to admit it to myself at the time, least of all to you, but I did. Besides, I was and am stubborn," I said truthfully, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He smiled widely then, "You most surely are stubborn and I love that about you. In fact I love everything about you."

I smiled as well, "I know you do. And I am glad because I love everything about you as well."

He kissed me again and we both smiled into it. We soon ended it to take in air. Then he said seriously while looking at me intently, "And I truly do love you, Briseis."

I smiled, closed my eyes for a moment, and then opened them again to find him smiling lovingly at me, "I know because we both belong together. We were destined to be together from the beginning. We complete each other, Achilles."

He nodded and smiled, "I know. We are soul mates, you and I; and I would not have it any other way."

I grinned widely at him then and he grinned at me in return. We stayed for a few moments just looking deep into one another's eyes. Not uttering a single word only enjoying this calm, peaceful, and tender moment of being together again—in each other's arms. Then I closed my eyes and placed my head on his shoulder while he rested his head gently on top of mine.

Suddenly a memory came back into my mind. It was after Achilles and I had shared a magical night of love. We were both lying on our sides holding and facing each other. I remembered how handsome and beautiful he had looked. And in that moment I never wanted to let him go.

He looked at me with such tenderness that I felt that if I would have been standing I surely would have fallen to the ground.

I had spoken first. _'Am I still your captive?'_

'_You're my guest,'_ he had replied amusingly, lovingly.

'_Would you leave this war behind,'_ I had asked him quietly. I had needed to know how he felt even though it was asked indirectly.

'_Would you leave Troy,' _he had asked me in response. I had realized then that he loved me in return and in the same manner as I loved him.

I smiled at the memory and I know what my answer would have been. I knew it then and I still know it now. I would have gladly, but tearfully left Troy—with all my heart.

I lifted my head from his shoulder, which caused Achilles to lift hisown as well. I stared into his eyes with love and with un-shed tears. He surprised me by speaking first.

"Briseis, do you remember the moment when I had asked you if you would leave Troy," he asked me in a very serious voice.

"I was just thinking of that sweet memory. How could I ever forget," I replied very softly, my voice slightly cracking.

He gave me a small smile as his hand came to gently touch and caress my cheek. Then he averted his gaze to the ground. His face was set in a meaningful and thoughtful manner than one who did not know him would have mistakenitfor one of anger.

He looked back up at me with such love and tenderness in his eyes and face that I could have collapsed to the ground if not for his arms being around me, holding me.

"I would have left the war behind…for you. For only you, Briseis, I would have left and never would have fought again," he told me in such a way that I knew he meant every word.

I touched his cheek with my right hand and stared deep into his bright blue eyes. Eyes that made me drown in, get lost in, and get captured in: from the beginning. "I know, Achilles. I know," I whispered.

I sighed, closed my eyes for a moment then opened them, "And I would have left Troy. I would have left Troy only for you…only for you," I breathed the last words very softly.

He nodded in understanding. Then he gave me a smile that took my breath away. Oh, how I love his smiles. They're always so beautiful and this one was no exception. I smiled back. Did I mention how his smiles were also very contagious?

I could not help it then…I had to kiss him. And that's what I did. I gave him a kiss that was light and gentle but that expressed my love for him.

He was quite surprised, but as always recovered quickly. He kissed me in return but kept the kiss slow and steady. He endedit slowly then rested his forehead against mine once more, both of his hands holding my face very gently. We stared lovingly at one another for a moment.

Then slowly he stepped away from our current embrace only to have him put an arm around my shoulders, saying, "Come, Briseis. Let's go home."

"We _are_ home," I stated matter-of-factly, smirking playfully at him. He rolled his eyes at me but grinned nonetheless.

And I truly smiled because I was back where I belonged: in the arms of my soul mate, my lover, my beloved, my best friend, _my_ _Achilles_. We were together forever.

**The End**

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**I really hope you all enjoyed this short story. It isn't my best romance story, but I honestly tried. Reading and watching romance is one thing, but writing it is pretty darn hard if you ask me.

For the Elysian Fields, I decided to throw that in. I know that the ancient Greeks believed in that. I don't know if the Trojans did, even though they knew and worshipped the Gods. I believe that they did. Again I just don't know it for sure.

I know that Achilles' name was written in the stars and that he lived on forever even until now and will continue to do so. That is why he probably did not go to the Elysian Fields.

However, I decided that he should. He deserves to be happy and so does Briseis. They both do and I despise tragic endings. I wanted it to be a happy ending for a change if you all know what I mean.

Well, I hope you all liked this story. Anyway, any comments, questions, concerns, statements, and suggestions are highly and most definitely appreciated. Thank you all again. I love you all. Until next time; later, everyone.


End file.
